A conventional container for storing cold wet material, such as seafood, is expanded polystyrene (EPS), e.g., Styrofoam. For example, panels formed of expanded polystyrene can line or form the walls of a box, and additional cooling material to keep the seafood fresh, e.g., ice, can be placed surround the item.
EPS is relatively inexpensive and easily formed into a variety of shapes, but is not recyclable or compostable. Consequently, disposing of the material of the container can be a problem.